


质疑

by MsSigerson



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSigerson/pseuds/MsSigerson
Summary: Q一直受到质疑，但他化解它们。





	质疑

当Q还不是Q，还只是一个胎儿的时候，医生告诉他的母亲，她可能会诞下一个将会早夭的畸形男婴。然而Q顺利降生，身体健康，并一直活到现在。  
当Q还不是Q，还只是小Geoffrey的时候，他的父母曾怀疑他们到了两岁还不会说话的儿子智力上可能有些缺陷。然而15年后，Q拿到了剑桥大学的全额奖学金。  
当Q还不是Q，只是公学里一个瘦弱寡言、喜欢陀思妥耶夫斯基和美术的眼镜少年Boothroyd的时候，他的老师们曾认为这名学生在电子技术领域并无特长。然而后来他们之中有人依稀记得这名学生在IT行业工作。事实是，他成为了当今大不列颠的其中一名顶级黑客。  
Mr. G•Boothroyd二十岁那一年，他的同学们以为这个遵纪守法、沉迷学习的书呆子的生活一定非常，非常平淡而乏味。然而，在他二十岁这一年，他在网络世界中大摆了政府情报机构一道并受到关注，在与相关人士的几次秘密接触之后，成为了MI6的培养对象，并拥有陆军中尉军衔。  
Dr.Boothroyd在剑桥的最后一年，他的导师认为这个安静又天资甚高的优秀学生不适合学术之外的世界，应该继续在学术领域发挥他的天才。然而，他的天才学生在一次针对伦敦地铁的恐怖袭击中“身亡”，成为女王陛下的陆军上尉，并在几年之后晋升少校，成为MI6历史上最年轻的军需官，成为Q。  
他初上任时，Q-Branch内部是存在质疑的。他的一些同事认为这样一个文弱清秀的年轻人无法胜任军需部门的统筹领导工作。然而在伦敦奥运会期间，MI6的军需部门在Q的领导下不仅保证了对海外任务的高效支援，同时还协助了MI5完善了国内安保情况的监控工作。  
他初遇James Bond时，刚刚回归的007号特工先是对他的身份不可置信，后又质疑他的年龄与创新能力之间联系的可靠程度。然而，Skyfall事件里，Q成为了bond唯一求助的人。此事之后，他又成为bond最信赖的人。  
他刚和bond搞在一起时，Miss Moneypenny曾试图向他表达她对他们这段关系的忧虑，她认为Q终会因为bond的年龄、伤病、心理创伤和种种“工作需要”而受伤害或放弃他。然而Q坚持下来了，小心翼翼，温柔却坚定地和bond走过了两年。  
当bond从Q手上拿走阿斯顿马丁的车钥匙，载着Swann小姐绝尘而去时，Q不是一点都没有觉得受伤。MI6的绝大多数知情员工认为高岭之花军需官败给了幽灵党事件里金发女郎是因为军需官的近视度数太深以至于看错了人。然而Q只在一瞬间的伤神之后便展颜微笑，他知道，那个人终会归来。  
007确实回来了，并带回了一枚做工考究的婚戒和完好无损的阿斯顿马丁。

番外：  
当Q第一次在自己的公寓接待浑身是血的007时，他被质疑晕血以及对医疗急救措施一窍不通。然而之后bond看向自己被以几乎专业的水准处理好的伤口和包扎得近乎完美的绷带，在感叹军需官双手之灵巧的同时，暗暗决定自己将常来拜访。  
当Q最终带着两只流浪猫从检疫站回到家时，他被恭候多时的特工先生质疑无法成功地照顾好除了自己以外的其他生物（“连自己也照顾不好”，特工其实是这样说的）。然而Q成功地用一顿意面堵住了bond的嘴，并在以后的岁月里证明了无论是两只萌猫还是一只老狗，他都能照顾得好好的。  
当007号特工又一次在任务中失踪近三个月时，M对Q在替补新任007问题上的反对态度表达了自己的不认同。然而，两周后，当007凯旋归来（然而并不是完好无损）并牵出了一整张恐怖情报网的时候，Q只是疲惫地笑了一下，便起身前往医疗部。

当Q和他的丈夫在某一天的某一个下午的客厅沙发上面对面看书时，他被质疑生性木讷以至于几乎从不主动示爱。他爬到bond身上隔着上衣亲吻他的心口，又抬起头吻他的唇，从特工那双蓝眼睛里迸出的惊喜光彩让他明白，自己生而优秀，而爱情使他更加无所不能。


End file.
